Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more aspects of an image forming apparatus including a development unit having a development roller, the development unit being detachably attached to a main body of the apparatus.
Related Art
An image forming apparatus has been known that includes a development unit having a development roller, the development unit being detachably attached to a main body of the apparatus, and that is configured to determine whether the development unit is new, as a preparatory operation before an image formation operation of forming an image on a sheet.